


Harry Potter and A Fortunate Accident

by Ironsaviour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Light Bondage, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironsaviour/pseuds/Ironsaviour
Summary: An accident occurred and indirectly changed Harry's whole life, but how will Harry react to this. Thats the mystery...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not make any profit from this story.
> 
> Firstly I advise you to look at the tags of this story. If there is something you do not like, then please leave.
> 
> Anyways Hello Everyone. I wish you all fun while reading this story. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, then please don't be shy and let me know. 
> 
> Let's begin...

After the Battle of Hogwarts, I was certain that my life couldn't be so dangerous anymore. I was right for some extent. For example there wasn't a maniac that wanted to kill me, or power hungry Death Eaters who would try to capture me. Also after Voldemort tried to kill me in the Forbidden Forest my scar became ordinary, so it was easy to get rid of it with magic. But my problems still continued. Only this time they didn't contain violence. 

I finished my seventh year at Hogwarts and took my N.E.W.T.S. At first I wanted to be an Auror, but the rational part of my brain managed to convince me that it was outright dangerous and stupid to hunt Dark Wizards after all I have been through. Then I considered being a professional Quidditch player, but unfortunately most players of the teams were murdered in the war. I also considered being a DADA teacher at Hogwarts, but I didn't want to take the chance of being the target of the Voldemort's rather lovely curse.

So nowadays I was sitting in the Grimmauld Place doing nothing, but researching. The Black Library was quite extraordinary and helped me kill some time. Sometimes Hermione joined me and helped me very much with researching. I was certain that nothing could go wrong, but unfortunately I was wrong. 

One day Hermione, had taken a nasty fall at her mothers home, although I was unaware of this. While Hermione was in a muggle hospital, I was doing some research at Grimmauld Place, waiting for Hermione to come and help me as we agreed a day before. When she didn't come for hours I got curious and decided to call her phone and to my delight, someone answered. It was Hermione's mother. She was rather panicked and told me that Hermione had an accident. When I heard this, fear began to fill my whole body and I quickly asked where Hermione was. Her mother told me the address of the hospital, which Hermione was taken to and ended the call.

I wanted to apparate, but I didn't know where exactly this hospital was so I took a taxi to arrive at my destination. When I came to the hospital I immediately went to Hermione's room. When I entered I could see that she was up and awake with a busted leg that was wrapped in a cast. 

When she saw me she beamed and said with a relieved voice "You are here Harry, thank Merlin!"

I raised my eyebrows and asked "What are you doing in a Muggle hospital, Hermione? It seems only your leg is broken. It can be fixed in a hour in Saint Mungo."

Hermione sighed and answered "My mums secretary was at the home, also saw my fall and she insisted on coming to hospital."

I nodded and asked "Is she still in here?"

She sighed again and said "Unfortunately and she doesn't leave. Actually can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" I answered.

"Can you make her leave? I don't think I can stand this horrid thing anymore." said Hermione while pointing her leg.

"No prob..."

But my answer was interrupted by Emma, Hermione's mum, and Diane, Emma's secretary. Emma was quite like Hermione. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was Hermione's sister. She was not so tall and had chestnut hair with chocolate blue eyes like Hermione. On the other hand Diane was quite tall and busty. Her long hair was very long and her blue eyes were very captivating. 

They walked in while I was examining them and told us that it was raining outside and was to be a bad storm. I jumped up and looked out the hospital window to see a near sidewise rain with high winds. Hermione saw it as well as I drew the curtains open for all to see. 

Hermione said that Diane should return to her home. Emma agreed and I offered to accompany Diane, because it was dangerous for her to drive alone at this weather. Diane tried to argue, but Hermione convinced her very easily. 

After we all said our goodbyes, I rode with Diane to her house. We stopped for some fast food before we reached her home which was a small but classy townhouse. We ran to the front door and I covered doorway from the rain with Diane's umbrella. Diane fiddled with her keys in the safety of the covered doorway as I stood behind her getting rained on. It seemed too dark for her to see the keys and I seemed to be getting drenched while she fussed to open the door. After she finally unlocked and opened the door, we rushed inside. Diane saw I was now soaked to the bone and told me to stand there while she got some towels and told me to take off my shoes and strip to my underwear. Even though I wanted to argue and return to the Grimmauld Place, my gut feeling told me leave it be. I decided to play along and only requested somewhere where I could put my personal things, like my wand and money pouch. She took them, not having any idea what they were, and placed them in a drawer of her study desk. 

Diane hurried back with some towels and a terry cloth robe. She wrapped me in the robe and helped me dry my long messy hair. I stood and shivered as she dried me off. She then suggested that I take a hot bath, while she prepared some food. I only then took notice to the fact that I had no clothes and brought nothing with me to wear. Diane told me not to worry about it, and that even though she was a few inches taller than me and thicker than my scrawny form, she should have something for me to wear after I returned from the bath. The clothes I had worn were now soaked and would have to be cleaned. Diane said that I could stay at her house until the storm ended. Before I could open my mouth to argue, she said that I didn't have a car and I couldn't walk in this weather. Of course I could apparate, but she didn't know that. I gave up and went to her bathroom.

As I entered the very feminine bathroom, Diane gave me a plastic bag to put my remaining soaked underwear in and that I was free to use any of her toiletries. While I bathed she would find me something to wear. I found all kinds of feminine smelling soaps, lotions, shampoos, hair products, make-up, nail polishes and so on. I didn't dare to use anything I didn't need, and all I needed was to wash my body and hair. I found myself scared to touch anything in that I was in a strange woman's house and I was looking at all her personal hygiene products. Diane ran me a nice bath adding some bubbles and lotions to it saying it would help me relax and warm up. She then helped me put my hair in a shower cap telling me to bath first, remove the water then shower to wash my hair. I felt funny as I stood with all my hair in a shower cap and wearing a pink terry cloth robe. 

After she left the bathroom, I stripped, put my wet underwear in the plastic bag, hung up the robe behind the door and stepped into the very hot water. It took me a while to get used to, but when I did, I sat with the water coming up to my collar bone as I soaked. The water was so warm, smelled amazing and had a slight tingle to it. 

I must have sat for so long that Diane knocked on the door to check on me. She said I had been in there for almost 45 minutes and my food was getting cold. I must have passed out for a little bit because the bath water was also cold. I then got up, pulled the plunger on the tub to release the water and started the shower head. As I got up, I noticed hair floating in the water which I couldn't explain until I began showering and saw all my body hair being washed off. I stood there as I was now as hairless as an Olympic swimmer. I was speechless. I roamed my hand all over my body. To be honest I liked the smoothens of my body very much. Then I decided to not waste any time and took off the shower cap to wash my hair and then washed my body off with flowery soap. After I cleaned out the tub and turned the water off, I stepped out and found more towels to dry off with. I examined my skin as it was now hairless. I now also smelled like a perfume department. I dried off and put on the robe again and brushed out my hair which seemed to be very soft tangle free for some strange reason. How a shampoo managed to do this to my messy hair while magic was no use. I had no idea.

I opened the door and found Diane sitting in the living room next to the fireplace. She asked me how I felt and if I was hungry. I told her I was fine and that I could eat a horse. I then went on to ask about why the bath water made my body hair fall out. She gasped and remarked that she had forgotten that one of the bath lotions was a depilatory hair remover and that she was so sorry. She was so used to making the same bath water for herself that she didn't remember what she even put in it anymore. She told me that my skin looked great and I smelled wonderful. I simply blushed and thanked her for her compliment. She then led me into her bedroom where she said she had found something for me to wear to bed. As she got the clothes, she handed me a bottle of lotion and said that I should put it on all over seeing that the depilatory might burn later and the lotion came with it to soothe the skin after the hair removal. I was so mad that I was now hairless but the burning comment scared me to put the lotion on my legs, arms and torso which felt so good on my now smooth skin. Diane sat some things on her bed and told me to put them on while she re-heated my food and that the terry cloth robe was too wet and laid out another robe.

I examined the clothing she left out for me to wear. On the bed was a burgundy satin and lace robe with matching nightgown and panty. I tried to object on wearing the attire and asked for something else. Diane remarked sternly that she did not make it a hobby to keep men's clothing around and that I was in a woman's house and that she had women's clothes, and if I didn't like I could put on my wet clothes and leave. I could tell she was offended and to quiet the situation, I looked at the ground and remarked that I was sorry to offend her and that I was very thankful for her hospitality. As she calmed down, she accepted my apology and warned me to not disobey her in her home again, after which she told me to get dressed and be a good "girl" and meet her in the living room to eat. I brushed off the girl comment as a joke and walked to my new attire in horror and shame. I first stripped off my robe and towels and adorned the panties first. I picked them up to feel the fabric and finger the lace edgings which seemed to fascinate me yet immortalize me, it felt like entrapment. I slipped them up my hairless legs and snapped them in place around my waist, hiding my shriveled, pathetic, feminized crotch. The feeling was overwhelming and humiliating at the same time. 

I felt overpowered and in Diane's control while in her clothes, like she was confining me to satin and lace. I then put on the night gown and shrieked as the cold satin dropped over and caressed my skin, which Diane had to heard. I then covered myself in the robe to complete the set and outfit and saw on the floor a pair of black low heeled sandals. I figured they were left out for me to wear as well and didn't want to further upset Diane by defiling her again. I felt so ashamed and submissive in my nightwear. The robe had a fur edging around the bottom and around the cuffs. All I wanted to do was go eat, go to sleep and get my clothes cleaned and forget this entire night and go home. 

Diane was sitting on the couch watching a movie when I came in. She gasped yet again and put her hands to her mouth and then said that I looked fabulous, a natural beauty. I blushed a deep red at her comment, in which she went on to ask why I had shrieked so loud in her room. I told her about the nightgown and how it was cold along my hairless skin. Diane started laughing saying that I screamed like a girl. I now couldn't stop blushing. She pulled me over to the couch and I sat with her as I ate my food and watched her chick flick movie. As we sat, she brushed my hair. Diane remarked on the shoes I was wearing and that she didn't leave them out for me but I was welcome to wear them and that I looked amazing in them. That sent me to a new level of embarrassment, and I continued to stare at the floor and at my feminized feet. Diane reached up and pinched my cheeks saying how rosy they were when I blushed. After her teasing me, I asked where I was sleeping, in which I was shocked to hear I would be sleeping with her. That took me off guard but I thought how nice it would be to sleep in the same bed as a beautiful older woman. She said that she thought it would be kind of nice and warmer for both of us, and that is was just "us girls." I admit I was excited to sleep in bed with an beatiful older woman but also very nervous. 

Diane went into her room to change and get ready for bed as I cleaned up my mess and put my dishes in the sink. I somehow got sucked into the girly movie she was watching while she was changing. I could smell something weird and looked around for the cause of the smell; I had noticed it when I came out of the bathroom. I found a deep red bottle of nail polish on the coffee table and opened it to see if it was where the smell was coming from. Indeed it was the cause; it had such a strong odor. Just as I was screwing the cap back on, Diane came back and surprised me by saying, "Ah ha, caught you!" She began laughing at how high I jumped and she said that she had just wanted to scare me. She then asked me what I was doing with her nail polish and if I wanted some. I told her that I was just checking on what the smell was in the room and that it was coming from the bottle. She again laughed and told me that while I was in the bath, she was touching up her nail polished fingers and toes. She then sat down next to me while taking the bottle from me and told me to give her my hand. Diane said that I would also look good with a little color and that it would match my outfit, this plunged me into shame once again and I didn't even argue with her in fear of making her angry again. 

We sat and watched the movie as she proceeded to paint all my finger nails and then went on to my toe nails as well. While she feminized my hands and feet, I took notice of what she had changed into. Diane was now wearing an outfit similar to mine except that it was all red satin. Her busty breast had been shaped into cleavage and I could smell the same lotion and perfume on her I was wearing. She had also put her hair into a high ponytail making her look very strong and superior. After my nails were done, Diane told me stay there and not move, and I had better not mess up my nails. She returned with a small bag and began putting make-up on my face. When I tried to ask what she was doing she said "Shhhhhh" and continued to work on me. I didn't dare stop her as I didn't want to anger her by messing up my nails, make-up and defying her again. Diane put a light foundation, pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and a pink lip gloss. After she was done, she laid my head in her lap and plucked my eye brows. It hurt so bad, but every time I wanted her to stop she told me to be a big girl and tough it out. She went on to say that men had no idea what women went through to look beautiful and that I was getting a crash course. She thought that I had the body and the face for it and that I should think of the experience as my first girly sleepover. After she finished my eye brows, she powdered the area around them that were red and filled in my brows with a pencil to bring them out more. Diane handed me a small compact with a mirror and I was utterly stunned. I looked very beatiful to be honest. Diane said that a lady should always look her best, even for the sand man. 

We powered everything off and went to her room to go to sleep. Diane helped me out of my robe and into bed. She did the same by taking off her robe and getting into bed next to me. As we turned the lights off, she told me to cuddle up to her, in which I laid my head on her chest as we held each other. I felt kind of weird but also very comfortable, and with the day I had had I was very sleepy. I felt Diane kiss the top of my head and said "Good night sweaty," and I replied a good night to her as well. As I laid there smelling her sweat aroma, she ran her fingers through my hair, caressed my face and told me how beautiful I looked in her arms. I told Diane that I thought that she was very beautiful too and that she felt good in my arms. Then it really got weird, she kissed me. Not like a light little kiss but with her tongue in my mouth and very forceful. I immediately got turned on as she held me very tightly as we made out. I then felt one of her hands begin to stroke my penis through the satin panties. I have never felt anything that erotic and good before. She then grabbed my hand and made me squeeze her breast. It was so big and felt so good with her satin nightgown. I heard her moan as I squeezed her breast and played with her nipples. I was also moaning as she played with my privates through my satin panties. 

Diane then pushed me down and got on top while rubbing her pussy on my shaft, dry humping me with our panties still on. I was now playing with both of her breast while she squeezed my nipples through my nightgown. The entire time she was telling me things like "doesn't it feel good to be a girl with a woman," or "I'm going to show you things you've never heard about my little bitch." Normally all these things would have shocked me but I was so turned on I didn't care what she said as long as she didn't stop molesting me. Diane then got up and pulled my panties down and off of me then stuffed them in my mouth. She said that she didn't want to hear me scream at what I was about to do next. She crept down and I watched as she stuck my entire penis in her mouth, and proceeded to blow me like her life depended on it. I tried to scream as it felt incredible through my gag but only muffled cries were heard. It didn't take long before I orgasmed in her mouth and watched her swallow it down. I was still as hard as a rock to which Diane took her panties off and mounted my throbbing member. I was so desensitized now for the blow job that it was now her time to get off. I watched as she bucked and rode me like a carnival ride. She screamed and moaned, and after a while I had feeling again and I joined her in the noise making. We had to have been so loud that the neighbors could hear us. After about an hour fuck fest, we simultaneously had the best orgasm of both our lives and clasped onto each other, panting and moaning. Diane held me in her arms as I shook from such a hard orgasm, covered us up in her blankets and comforted me until we fell asleep, a wet sticky mess. 

The next morning I awoke to the shower running and hear Diane moving in the bathroom. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and noticed the time, we had slept all day and it was now noon. Her bed was so warm and soft that I didn't want to get up. Diane emerged from the bath room with a towel around her body and another wrapped around her head. She told me in such a warm tone to get my lazy pretty ass up and take a shower while the water is still warm. I jumped up and noticed what I was wearing, confirming everything that had happened the night before. My nightgown was sticking to me and my reflection in Diane's vanity mirror showed my make-up smeared all over my face. I was told to shower and give my body a once over with a razor and that I better smell nice when I get out. She said that if I can make myself pretty for her again that there could be a repeat of the prior evening. I totally wanted to have sex with her again and would do anything I could to do it. 

I stood in the shower making sure to remove all the make-up and cum from the wild sex, shaved my entire body, washed in her sweat smelling soap and washed my hair with her shampoo and conditioner. When I got out, I towel dried and smeared the perfumed lotion all over my body. I worried that others would notice my smell if we went anywhere and began to fear what was happening to me. I walked out of the bathroom in the pink robe again and found some clothes on the bed. Diane appeared from her closet and told me to get dressed in what she said was her most masculine outfit. I dressed in white satin panty with lace edgings, matching camisole, tight black pants, and a white v-neck cashmere sweater. The pants were so tight that my penis seemed to be pushed further between my legs and made my ass stick out. The sweater was so feminine but comfortable. I saw Diane wearing her normal attire; black business suit with skirt, heals, stockings, camisole, blazer, hair in a high ponytail, jewelry, and perfect make-up. I remarked on her beauty with a "wow" in which she replied, "A woman must always look her best ... Amy." Amy? Why was she calling me Amy? My name is Harry. Before I could say anything, she put her finger on my lips and said that it would be our little secret. She then went to work on my hair, styling, primping and sniped a few "split ends." As she worked on my hair she told me to put on the knee high black stockings and flat Mary Jane shoes. She said the stocking would be more comfortable than socks with those shoes and that that was all she had that would fit me. 

I said that I had to leave today, but she begged me to stay for a week, while stroking my penis through satin panty. Of course I relented. Everything felt nice, but I was worried that I was being dressed too girly and I just wanted my clothes washed and go back to normal. I didn't dare tell her that though, she looked in control and I knew how strong and how forceful she was from the night before. As if reading my mind, she said that we will have to go wash my clothes later but we had to run some errands. 

As I thought we were done, Diane said how haggard my face looked, that I didn't sleep well and that she might have been a little too rough with me in bed. She went on to recommend a little make-up to hide my crow's feet, flushed skin and tired eyes. I tried to argue on this but she said to trust her and that it would turn her on a little. Excited by her wanting me again, I let her work her magic on my face telling her to be subtle. She sat me at her vanity and began my transformation. I watch as my face was once again feminized to somewhat match hers in a professional female appearance; it was not subtle at all. She gasped at the final product telling me how pretty I was and how wet she was getting. She then had an idea and told me to sit still. She gave me a pearl necklace, matching bracelet and a small gold watch to wear. As I tried to protest on the female jewelry, she reached up and rubbed me between my legs telling me how she wanted me to look beautiful for her. 

I looked down at my completely feminized body and her hand between my legs, and then watched as she pinched my nipples through the sweater and camisole saying that I am hers as longs as I am in her house and that she is so turned on by my beauty. I blushed and put up no fight, only sat there and moaned. She then kissed me on the lips, combining our matching lipstick and told me to just go with it for now and let her have her fun and that I would enjoy the benefits later tonight as she fucked my brains out again. She then sprayed some perfume on my neck, fixed my lipstick, handed me a small clutch bag and told me to get in the car. As we went to leave, we saw that it was still raining and handed me a long fur lined black wool coat and said to button up. With the coat buttoned up it looked like a dress, with the way it went in like a corset on the waist and belled out like a dress on the bottom. 

We hurried to the car and proceeded to run all of her errands. She still had to run Hermione's mom's business while she was away at hospital and did some shopping for herself. We stopped at some women's store at a strip mall and went inside. Diane seemed to know the women that worked there and I heard them talk while I looked at all of the untouchables inside. I heard some comment about me followed by some chatter. Diane bought a few things while she told me to try on some clothes, all things I would never wear. I tried on some more women's pants, sweaters, shirts, blouses, skirts, dresses and a corset. I was mortified at what Diane and the other women had me try on, then making me show them how it fit and exposing my feminine under garments. They went on to make me try on some more panties, camisoles, garter belts, bustiers, stockings, teddies, baby-doll nightys, nightgowns, corsets and even bras. Everything felt alien to me and forbidden. I never thought in a million years I would be trying on lingerie with anyone. The last thing I tried on was a corset with garters, black stockings, black satin and lace thong panties and a bra with small padding in the cups for make-shift breast. 

Diane came into the dressing room and rubbed her hands all over my body asking me how I felt, telling me I looked wonderful and to leave on what I was wearing and put back on the trousers, sweater and shoes I was wearing. Diane scooped up and put my panties, camisole and knee high stocking in my purse. As we were paying for everything, the sales women complimented me on my appearance and hoped that I enjoyed my purchases. As we left with several bags I only then noticed that it looked like a now had breast, in which Diane told me to just go with it and that it would be better to appear a girl rather that and boy in women's clothes. I couldn't argue with her on that. Diane remarked on how the thong didn't show any visible panty line and the corset gave me a better figure and pasture. She then reached out and popped my garters through the pants saying that you could almost see them through the pants and maybe a skirt would have been better with the stockings. I was so embarrassed that I just stared at the ground again. 

As we were leaving, Diane encouraged me to also get a manicure, pedicure and haircut. I went along with her and figured it couldn't get any worse now. We drove down to a boutique/beauty parlor and both got signed up for the works. I was told to go and take off my shoes and stockings and have a seat next to Diane. All of the workers seemed to be very nice, not ever pointing out or noticing that I was a guy. I first had my hair washed, colored, cut and styled. Then my finger nails were stripped of their polish, French nail tips attached and then again painted a deep shiny red. My toe nails were painted a matching color after my feet were primped and polished. I felt like royalty with all these ladies working away on me and plus my expensive lingerie being felt against my skin. They then waxed my eyebrows into even more feminine arches. I was also taken back when they asked if I wanted my bikini line waxed in which I replied no. Diane replied, "The girl is as smooth as a baby down there, her boyfriend loves it." Everyone laughed and I blushed again and even giggled a little. After we were all done, and I waited for my nails to dry, Diane went to the car and got a package from our previous purchases. She came back with a shoe box with some black patent 4 inch open toed high heels in my size and put them on my feet. She told me that a proper lady wears high heels and loves to show off her pretty polished nails. I had to admit I felt and looked beautiful. My hair was now a burgundy color and styled in a 1950 Betty Page look, complete with curls and bangs. I couldn't even recognize myself in the mirror. My body had an hour glass figure and my fingers nails were long and made my hands look slender and feminine. 

Diane escorted me to the Ladies room with a bag in her arms, and helped me change into yet another outfit. She locked the door and told me to strip down to my corset. I did as I was commanded, then she pulled out several articles of clothes and helped me into them. First she pulled up a pair of padded panties and a big butt and hips that also seemed to push everything else in such as my cock deep between my legs giving me a very feminine crotch. She then helped me into a fresh pair of beige seamed stockings, being careful to make sure the seams were straight in the back. The next item was a box filled with breast forms and a bottle of glue. Diane smeared the glue on the breast forms then attached them to my chest one at a time, telling me I was going to be a D size breast girl. As I held them in place to dry, it looked like I was feeling myself up with my new huge breasts. I could immediately feel the weight on my chest and in my back. Diane helped me into my first black lace bullet bra to help support my new breast. It took some of the strain away and looked great. Next Diane tightened my corset even more giving my waist even more of an hour glass figure. I was then given a thigh length black lace trimmed silk slip that seemed to give me cleavage and feel amazing on my skin. Then I was put into a black Erica Wool Gabardine skirt, red shinny satin Portrait Collar blouse with the top lace of my slip exposed and the black patent 4 inch open toed heels. All this combined with my pearls, hair, make-up and nails and I was a bombshell. Just before we were done, Diane fixed my make-up and applied a deep red lipstick and more perfume. We kissed each other; she slapped my ass calling me her sexy bitch, grabbed our stuff and headed out. We walked out of the bathroom and all the girls whistled and cat called. It was so fun and exciting to feel so beautiful and glamorous. I felt like I was walking on air (except for the trouble of walking in heels). Diane paid for everything, and we both thanked everyone and left. 

As we drove down to office, I thought how funny it was that twenty four hours ago I was a skinny long messy haired man, and now I was a beautiful classy looking woman all thanks to Diane. She rubbed my stocking covered thighs as she drove, kept telling me how hot I was and she couldn't wait to get me home. I just sat there and blushed. I did thank her for everything and told her how great I felt and that I was very thankful for her hospitality and guidance. She told me that I made a very beautiful woman and that I was her girl and wished that that week would never end. I was so happy at that moment. 

We went to Diane's office and Diane told me to sit at her desk while she went in to Emma's office to handle a few things and told me to answer the phone if it rang. Before she left she whispered in my ear to talk in a female voice as I didn't want to attract attention as a transvestite. That worried me and I worked on a very convincing voice as I waited. Sitting at a secretary's desk dressed as I was made me feel even more in the world of women. 

Some people would walk by and smile and I would smile back. I ended up answering the phone a few times, telling them of Emma's condition (referring to her with her proper name) and even took messages. I would smile when then person on the other end would call me "ma'am" or "miss," it confirmed that my girly voice was working and I was passing as a girl over the phone; I bet I could pass for real. Then the thought hit me, why would I want to pass as a woman? Did I secretly enjoy my forced transformation into womanhood? Did I now want to be a woman? Of course not, I was just having fun, I shouldn't let this stuff get to my head. Just go along with the ride until I could get back to Grimmauld Place. 

Diane came out and asked if I have experience with computers, could I type up a few things for her to help her catch up on her work. It was only a few letters and e-mails. After awhile, Diane kept bringing me more work to do, filing, get her coffee, more typing, answering calls, making copies and delivering things to other people within the firm. I was now Diane's secretary. It was a complete role reversal, I was a now a submissive female worker and she was the powerful boss, even if only temporary. 

After finishing many hours later, Diane took me out to eat at a nice restaurant complete with lots of white wine and sexually suggestive conversation. She kept telling me how good I looked and what she was going to do to me in bed to show her appreciation for helping her at work. After we left and were in the car, she could not keep her hands off of me. The entire drive home, she would rub my thighs and reach up my skirt and rub my smooth satiny crotch. As soon as we got to her townhouse, we began kissing, stripping, rubbing and slowly making our way to the bed. I made the effort to make sure none of my new clothes were damaged as they were taken off. She stripped me down to my bra, corset and stockings, then laid me down and tied me to her bed. This time she took her panties off, stuck them in my mouth and duct taped my mouth shut. She then took a silk scarf and tied it around my head, blindfolding me. I was completely bound to her bed and at her mercy. I could feel her sucking my dick again, but while she did I could also feel her grease up my ass hole with what felt like lube. This scared me and I think she could tell as she comforted me and told me that everything was going to be okay, and that this time she was going to make me into a real woman. I then felt the extreme pressure of something being force into my ass. She just kept telling me to relax and let it happen. I tried to relax but it hurt so bad and I cried out into my panty gag. After the pressure stopped, I could still feel the object still inside me, then all of a sudden the dildo started to vibrate extremely fast. All I could do was moan in pain and in pleasure. Diane told me that every girl's first time hurts but that it gets better. I then felt her mount my dick and ride me ever harder than the night before. She would ask me things like "Are you my little bitch?", and if I didn't reply with a nod of yes I got slapped in the face. Tears streamed down my face, then she asked me, "Am I your mistress, do I control your pansy ass?" then slapped me until I moaned yes. The combination of her slapping me, the dildo in my ass and her fucking me sent me over the deep end. I came harder than I had ever come before, and it just seemed to keep pumping out of me as she rode me even harder and faster. 

As I came and she rode my dick and started to fuck my ass, pumping the dildo in and out of my ass as it vibrated. I finally felt her tense up, grab my throat and choke as she came all over my crotch. I was so drained that I felt like I could sleep a hundred years. I then felt her get up, remove my gag, mount my face and told me to suck and lick our girly juices from her. I ate her out swallowing everything, thinking that I might drown as she rode my face. I pulled on my restraints, moaning, licking, sucking and cleaning out her vagina like a humming bird to a flower. I felt her tense up again and cum all over my face, which I also licked up and swallowed. Diane then got up, reapplied my panty gag with fresh duct tape and I heard her start the shower and close the door to the bathroom, leaving me tied to the bed gagged and covered in our juices. As I laid there while Diane showered, I first thought it bad that I was in that situation, but then thought how amazing the sex was and that I had never had such great sex before. At that moment I knew that I was officially pussy whipped. I hadn't had sex in awhile and when I did it was nothing like it was with Diane. Despite having to dress in women's clothes and lingerie, I thought I wouldn't mind getting use to it. 

I heard the door open but the shower still running. Diane then untied me, removed the blindfold, stripped me naked but left the gag to talk to me. 

"I'm leaving you gagged so that I can talk uninterrupted. I want you to know that I love your company and spending time with you. I love that you have become so feminine for me and I will continue to reward you as long as you do and as long as you are here. I meant what I said when I told you that you now belong to me, and I could get use to this with you. We could have so many more adventures and I have many more things to show you if you commit to me. If you do, then shake your head yes, I will remove your gag but say nothing and simply kiss my pussy sealing the deal."

I began to think about it as she then began to jack me off. Every man knows that you will do anything as long as a woman does that to you. So, I shook my head yes, she removed the tape and gag and I bent over and kissed her pussy, tasting her sweat smelling perfume. She then pulled my face to hers and kissed me deeply on the lips. She finally pulled the dildo out of my ass with a "plop," and sent me to the shower with another strong slap on my ass. I knew that my fate was sealed to hers. After I showered as I had done that morning, I was dressed in silk 1950s style panties, matching nightgown and little make-up, after which we fell fast asleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning, I was dressed in Diane's secretary work clothes and sent to work with her. With the padded panties, corset and breast forms plus speaking in a female voice, no one at the office blinked an eye at me being the temporary girl. The rest of the week went the same. I was feminized the entire time, worked 8 hours a day as Diane's secretary, then would follow it up with great kinky sex and sleep. I became I pro in heels and lingerie. I also mastered doing regular things with long nails. I would go to lunch with the other secretaries at the firm, and obey Diane's orders and wishes. 

At the end of the week, we visited Emma. She was very sick and Diane insisted on helping her. Emma accepted our help and had no idea that I was her daughters best friend, she thought that I was Diane's secretary. Diane told me to run Emma a bath, make her bed and prepare her some food as Emma was very tired. As Emma was in the bath I changed the sheets of her bed and Diane told me to hurry up as I was taking too long and the food should be ready when Emma got out of the bath and ready to be served to her in bed. I hurried and put the old sheets in the wash and started on the food, but Emma was still finished before I could prepare the food. While Emma was dressing and getting into bed, Diane came to me, told me to pull up my skirt and get over her knees. I looked at her in shock, and she just grabbed me by my hair and forced me to do what she said. While I was over her knees, she told me that I took too long and didn't follow her orders, that I would be punished and that I would regret it more next time if I disobeyed her again. She then wore my ass out with a thin lady's belt. It hurt so badly and when I went to cry and scream, I felt her panties shoved in my mouth and I was beaten even harder as I was gagged. After she stopped, I pulled her panties out of my mouth and handed them back, pulled my skirt down and collected myself. Diane fixed my make-up and told me she hated to do that but that I must do what she says or I will be punished. She then sent me on my way to finish cooking. I was so dumbstruck at what happened; I had never been spanked like that except when I was living with Dursleys. I knew then never to fuck with Diane and that I was in deeper than I had thought. I had to find my wand and get the hell out of here. My belief that all of this being some kinky game vanished, as I massaged my bruised ass.

We all ate and chatted and helped Emma get comfortable. She was glad to be home but was still on the pain killers that made her sleep. After getting Emma to bed and cleaning up the dinner mess, Diane and I went home. At home we proceeded to a kinky suck and fuck fest with me again as the bitch. This was my last night there and I was going to Grimmauld Place the next day, Diane told me she was sending me back into the world as a real woman. I soon found out, what she meant. While I was again gagged and bound, Diane greased up my ass again but this time for her huge real feeling strap-on dildo. It looked so real complete with balls and skin. What happened then can only be described as extremely pornographic. She fucked my ass so hard that I actually came without her ever touching my penis. I then ate her for about an hour and cleaned up after her orgasm. As I thought it was all over, she jerked me off once more into her hand and fed me my own cum, then telling me I was a real woman now. We both showered and got ready for bed, but before I had my panties up, she bent me over the bed and inserted a butt plug in my ass telling me to leave it in and that it would remind me of her. 

In the morning, we had wild sex once more, then showered and dressed leaving the butt plug in. My outfit seemed to match Diane's secretary suits again. I thought it was going to be weird to return Grimmauld Place dressed in women's business attire and classic style lingerie with high heels, make-up, nails and hair, but thankfully nobody other than myself lived there. I said good-bye to Diane and got my wand and money pouch from her. She told me that she wished I could stay longer so she could spend more time with me and have me help her out at firm. I told her I wish I could help but I had to get back to my life. In reality I wanted to stay with her, but I was afraid of her since the moment she spanked me and I didn't want to leave anything to chance. 

Diane packed me a few bags saying that a girl can never be too careful and to always have variety. I accepted the bags and thanked her for everything before leaving her house to apparate to the Grimmauld Place. 

I arrived at the living room of Grimmauld Place with a pop. I dropped the bags slowly to the floor and before I could do anything I saw Hermione sitting at a couch with a book in her hand. To my dismay she wasn't reading it. Instead of that she was looking at my eyes emerald green with a horrified expression. I knew she instantly figured out who I was, unfortunately. 

She said with a weak voice "H... Harry..."

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
